Numerous diseases and conditions responsible for significant morbidity as well as mortality have as an underlying disease mechanism the inappropriate or excessive production of fibrous connective tissue, a process generally known as fibrosis. Such diseases and conditions include by way of non-limiting examples, fibrotic liver disease, cirrhosis, cardiac fibrosis and lung fibrosis including idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, in addition to these, numerous other conditions and diseases exhibit a fibrotic component, including but not limited to hepatic ischemia-reperfusion injury, cerebral infarction, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases including emphysema, pancreatic fibrosis, ischemic heart disease, heart failure and renal disease including renal fibrosis. These conditions and diseases extract a major toll on the healths of afflicted individuals, and on the health care system.
Furthermore, dysproliferative diseases including cancer are also major diseases with significant impact to the patients as well as the health care system.
Means to affect the onset or progression of such conditions and diseases would be highly desirable.